Fate Between Us
by Afifa Han
Summary: Ini indonesia version dari FF yang pernah saya publish, baca dan Review Please... KyuSung...


Title : Fate Between Us

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon

Main pair : KyuSung (As Usual)

Genre : Romance(maybe) Sad(maybe) saya paling lemah kalau genre

Writer : Afifa Han

Warning : BL. YAOI sejenisnyalah. Di larang Copy-paste Or Plagiarism dan sebangsanya tanpa izin writer

Disc. : All Cast belong to their self, family, SM ent and God, saya cuman pinjem nama... pengennya Yesung jadi milik saya. Hahaha #plakk

A/N : ini sebenarnya cerita nyata tentang saya dan someone hehehe di bumbui fantasy saya tentang masa depan saya *of course* #plakk. **Saya peringatkan untuk bagi yang tidak suka FF boysLoveBoys silakan tekan ALT+F4,** bagi yang masih berminat silakan review... di larang bash karena Pair, bash aja authornya...

A/N 2 : Perhatikan POV-nya saya sedang tak konsen membuatnya mohon kritik jika ada yang salah di POV

Summary : Takdir memang Lucu... kau hanya seseorang yang menghiasi masa laluku tak lebih *summary apaan ini #plakk*

_Happy Reading_

_Ketika cerita yang sesungguhnya telah di mulai_

_Ketika kebenaran sedikit demi sedikit terungkap_

_Ketika pengorbanan telah menemukan akhir_

_Ketika tujuan kita telah kita raih._

_Apakah kita masih terus bersama di takdir masa depan?_

_Bagaimana jika kamu bukan tujuanku?_

_Bagaimana jika kamu hanyalah seseorang yang menemaniku untuk membuat sebuah cerita di masa lalu dan tidak di cerita masa depanku?_

_Bagaimana jika kamu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan terindahku?_

_Dan semuanya berawal dari sini_

ketika itu, ketika kita masih bersama. Betapa berharganya dirimu untukku.

Tapi, itu hanya sekedar masa lalu kita. Hanya sekedar sebuah keselahan terindah tentang kita!

Sekarang, kau punya hidupmu sendiri. Begitu juga aku, aku punya hidupku sendiri.

Ketika itu,

_Aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu, termasuk seluruh cintaku dan seluruh hatiku serta seluruh tubuh ini. Meski mengorbankan hidupku untukmu, aku pernah melakukannya. Hanya untukmu_

Ketika itu,

_Ini hanya seperti setiap hembusan nafas yang aku hirup melantunkan namamu, mungkin kalian semua berpikir ini adalah cerita konyol atau kata-kata konyol tapi ini sebuah kebenaran._

Ketika itu,

_Kita pernah saling mencintai, saling percaya bahwa hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja apapun masalahnya akan kita hadapi berdua._

Ketika itu,

_Tapi itu hanya sebuah kenangan, Bukan? Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus aku salahkan disini bukan aku._

Ketika itu,

_Karena satu-satunya orang yang berkhianat dalam hubungan ini adalah Kamu. Saat itu aku masih mengingat kamu bercerita bahwa orangtua-mu tak merestui hubungan ini sejauh apapun dan sekeras apapun kita mencoba._

Ketika itu,

_Bukan berarti kamu bisa menyakitiku dengan mudah dan sesukamu._

_Aku hanya manusia biasa yang juga punya perasaan, aku masih bisa merasakan sakit, merasa menderita, merasa buruk, merasa ragu dan lainnya. I'm Only HUMAN, for you know._

_Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, dengan tidak saling mengganggu satu sama lain lagi. Mari temukan kebahagiaan kita masing-masing. Kita TIDAK berJODOH._

_Setelah aku hancur dan mencoba keras untuk bangun sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain dan merencanakan masa depanku dengan rapi dan terencana tapi begitu mudahnya kamu datang kembali dalam hidupku lagi serta menghancurkan lagi rencana masa depanku. Membuatku mengingat kembali semua penderitaanku dan SAKIT itu._

_Apakah kalian semua tahu? Apa yang namja brengsek itu katakan._

"_Baby, ku mohon jadilah milikku dan kita hidup bahgia bersama. Mari buat cerita lain tentang kita dan lupakan masa lalu kita."_

_Lihat? Brengsek bukan namja itu!_

_Sekedar kata maaf itu belum bisa merubah apapun dan belum bisa menyembuhkan sakit itu, SAKIT yang SESUNGGUHNYA, yang masih bisa aku rasakan ketika aku mengingatmu, dengan jelas di depan mataku kamu bercumbu dengan namja lain._

_Ayo berusaha keras, sekeras yang kau bisa. Ketika aku memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk membuatku merasa nyaman denganmu lagi. Tapi kenyataannya, hatiku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu lagi. Maafkan aku, sakit itu masih terasa terlalu nyata untukku, terlalu sulit untukku lupakan._

_Dan saat kesabaranmu sudah mencapai puncaknya, kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Menjadi seorang pengkhianat lagi di depanku._

_Aku tak peduli lagi, tanpa permisi aku pergi begitu saja darimu. Untuk benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan namja brengsek sepertimu._

_Ah, nama itu akan menjadi daftar orang yang aku benci dalam hidupku. Choi Siwon._

_Sekarang, aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku dengan Namja lain, siwon-ah. Kalian tahu, dia sangat berbeda dengan Siwon._

_Cho Kyuhyun, nama itu yang akan selalu hadir dalam hidupku._

_Nama itu yang akan menjadi Raja dalam hidupku._

_Nama itu yang akan selalu ku sertakan dalam setiap doaku._

_Nama itu yang akan selalu ada ketika aku menghirup nafasku._

_Nama itu yang akan selalu aku sebut ketika aku bangun di pagi hari._

_Kyuhyun seorang Namja yang baik. Memiliki evil smirk yang terkadang membuatku sebal karena smirknya itu pertanda buruk. Memiliki kulit putih pucat, dan tak lupa dia sangat tampan di bandingkan Siwon. Hehehe, dan yang terpenting dia sangat mencintaiku dan tak mungkin mengkhianatiku, karena dia juga pernah merasakan sakitnya di khianati. See? Bukankah kita berjodoh. hehehe_

_Sekarang, aku bahagia._

_Aku percaya bahwa dia jodohku. Cho Kyuhyun is belong to Kim Yesung Forever. Dan Kim Yesung belong to Cho Kyuhyun._

**규성****Moments**

**Yesung POV**

City Park. Evening 7.00 pm. Winter

Aku sedang menunggu namjachinguku sembari duduk di bangku taman kota. Yeakh, kalian benar jika kalian menebak aku ada janji dengan pacarku. Akhh, malu rasanya... wajahku pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Aku tak tahu mengapa dia membuat janji disini, ini tak biasa karena biasanya jika ingin bertemu aku atau dia pasti akan saling mengunjungi apartemen masing-masing. Ukhh, udaranya sangat dingin. Kyunnie~ palli datang...

**Yesung POV END**

Other side (**Kyuhyun POV**)

Akh, aku sangat gugup. Namjachinguku yang imut nan manis itu tengah menungguku. Tapi, aku masih belum berani menghampirinya. Kalian tahu mengapa? Karena aku masih menyusun kata-kata romantis untuk menyampaikan maksud dan keinginanku ini, sekaligus menunjukan jika aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tunggu sebentar ne chagi~ aku masih gugup untuk menghampirimu sekarang.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

Back to Yesung Side.

Uhh, bukankah itu Kyunnie?! Aku lebih gugup sekarang. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya, lihat saja beberapa yeoja-yeoja genit yang dari tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus memujanya... aku sebal. Tanpa sadar aku mempoutkan bibirku, eii ini kebiasaanku jika sedang sebal.

Kenapa dia terus memperhatikanku? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ini. Ommo, apakah aku terlihat jelek? Hueee, Eomma... aku terus membuat spekulasi-spekulasi negatif tentang diriku sendiri hingga tanpa sadar aku menampilkan wajah cemberut ku.

"apakah kamu sudah menunggu lama, Yesungie?" tanyanya sesaat setelah dia sampai di depanku.

"anniyo~... aku juga baru sampai Kyunnie" senyumku, wah kau sangat pintar sekali berbohong Kim Yesung padahal kau sudah sampai setengah jam yang lalu.

"ah geurae" jawabnya tersenyum. Ommo, itu senyum termanis yang pernah ku lihat. Ommo, ommo, rasanya aku akan pingsan. "Yesung" lanjutnya.

"ne Kyunie?"

"I know that I'm not a romantic Guy, I know that I'm not perfect like everybody said to me but I'll perfect if you next to me...-" jeda sebentar, dan tiba-tiba saja dia berlutut di hadapanku. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kotak dari beludru dan membukanya, seketika aku tercengang. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku. "Kim Yesung, Would You Marry Me?" lanjutnya, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Ini terlalu mendadak, tanpa ku sadari bulir-bulir air mata kebahagiaanku mengalir begitu saja, aku tak ingin menghapusnya karena ini bukan kesedihan ini, ini... ini... ini sungguh membuat aku menjadi namja yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini.

"Yesung, please... I want you to be my Bride, always stand next to me till we're getting old together... would you?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"I Will... Kyunnie" jawabku dengan di sertai anggukan semangat dan terisak pelan. Lalu dia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku dan menciumnya, dia bangkit dan memelukku erat.

"Saranghaeyo~" ujar Kyuhyun.

"nado Kyu~..." jawabku.

See? Bukankah aku bahagia tanpamu namja brengsek seperti Choi Siwon

END

Omake :

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ini hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu, kenapa kalian tanya? Tentu saja karena ini hari pernikahanku dengan Yesungie~

Dengan memakai tuxedo putih, aku menunggu pengantin wanitaku di depan seorang Pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami. Para teman, sahabat, keluarga, dan tamu undangan sudah memenuhi Gereja ini. Tempat yang akan menyatukan cinta kami. Aku bahagia, gugup dan masih banyak rasa-rasa aneh yang menggelitiki perutku seperti banyak ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya. Cheesy, kalian bilang? Ayolah, aku tahu itu... tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya. Setiap membayangkan tentangnya aku merasa seperti jatuh dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi dalam pusaran cintanya.

Perlahan alunan piano The Wedding memasuki gendang telingaku, pertanda sang pengantin wanita akan memasuki Hall sebentar lagi. Aku semakin gugup! Hey, apakah aku sudah terlihat tampan?

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Yesung POV**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju Hall untuk melakukan pemberkatan di acara pernikahan kami... rasanya ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi tapi terasa nyata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam Hall di gereja ini. Terasa berat dengan gaun pengantin yang ku pakai dan sepatu high heels ini. Jangan menatapku dengan aneh *pout* karena aku memakai gaun, ini semua rencana orang tua kami dan keinginan Tuan Muda Cho itu.

Sekilas di bangku undangan aku melihat kehadirannya, kehadiran namja yang sekarang ku anggap sebagai teman tak lebih. Pandangan kami bertemu, dia menatapku dengan sorot yang penuh eum~ entahlah aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, aku hanya memberinya senyum. Aku melihat kembali ke depan tepat dimana pengantin pria ku berdiri dengan senyuman tampannya.

Tepat di depannya aku berhenti saat itu pula alunan piano berhenti. Dia mengulurkan tangannya berniat meminta tanganku dari Daddy-ku, "Dad, boleh ku minta putramu untuk menjadi pengantin wanitaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Daddy.

"tentu, Kyuhyun. Ini... tolong jaga putra Daddy, mulai sekarang dia tanggung jawabmu" jawab Daddy sambil menyerahkan tanganku yang di genggam Daddy untuk di genggam Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pada Daddy dan mengambil tanganku. Daddy mundur dan berjalan menuju kursi di samping Mommy yang kosong.

"siap untuk menjadi Nyonya Muda Cho, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya aku rasa pipiku memanas. Dia bahkan masih sempat membuatku berblushing ria disaat waktunya serius.

Dia menggenggam tanganku lembut dan menghadap pada pendeta. Lalu pendeta menanyakan kesiapan kami dan dengan anggukan kami menjawab jika kami siap.

**Yesung POV END**

"Cho Kyuhyun, do you take Kim Yesung as your wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in times of Good and Bad?" tanya pendeta pada Namja yang memakai Tuxedo.

"I Will" jawab Kyuhyun mantap tanpa keraguan.

"Kim Yesung, do you take Cho Kyuhyun as your wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in times of Good and Bad?" kali ini pertanyaan di lontarkan pada Namja yang memakai Gaun.

"I Will" ucap Yesung dengan senang.

"You may kiss the bride..." ujar sang pendeta pada Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung untuk menghadap padanya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka Veil Gown yang menutupi wajah manis Yesung, menyampirkan ke atas kepala Yesung dan tersenyum manis sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung.

Chu~ hanya sebuah kecupan manis dan dengan itu pendeta menyatakan mereka sah sebagai suami istri. Tepukan tangan yang hadir menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan pengantin.

Dan Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung ala Bridal menuju mobil yang sudah di siapkan untuk menuju tempat mereka akan menjalankan bulan madu.

Dan begitulah cerita ini berakhir dengan Happy Ending.

Dear, Mantan kekasih...

Jangan pernah menyesali lagi apa yang sudah terjadi.

Kau memang menyakitiku,

Tapi, dengan itu aku menjadi kuat dan dengan itu aku tahu jika aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih

Jangan pernah terpaku pada masa lalumu,

Jangan biarkan masa lalu kita membuatmu lemah,

Jemputlah cinta baru di masa depanmu,

Bahagialah, Sepertiku...

Dari : Cho Yesung...

_o0o_

Writer cuap-cuap kolom :

Hyaaaa~ apa ini? Saya tahu ini jelek, ini cuman FF saya yang tadinya saya buat dalam bahasa inggris dan saya ngerasa aneh karena masih banyak grammar mistake *ampun saya masih pemula buat bikin english stroy* ini cuman TRANSLATE dan Re-edit Or Re-make..? ah saya tak tahu.. hehe.. jangan lupa Review Juseyo... hehehehe

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang telah membaca serta me-review karya gaje dan abal saya ini.

Untuk silent readers saya doakan semoga cepat insyap. Hehehe

Sekian dan terimakasih.

Writer : Afifa Han ( fhsky3424)


End file.
